Cambios
by YaoiLover14
Summary: Sanji y Zoro mantienen una relación muy peculiar. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando Zoro decide sincerarse con Sanji? ¿Cambiará su relación? One Shot de One Piece. Es mi primer fanfic, espero lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews :)


Titulo: Cambios.

Pareja: Sanji x Zoro. SanZo.

Advertencias: Lemon.

Resumen: Sanji y Zoro mantienen una relación muy peculiar. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando Zoro decide sincerarse con Sanji? ¿Cambiará su relación? (Sé que el resumen apestaXD pero es mi primer fanfic, por favor léanlo y dejen sus reviews, serán de mucha ayuda).

Zoro se encontraba descansando en la cubierta, tomando su siesta como siempre, pero fue despertado por el calor y el humo del cigarro del peculiar cocinero de la tripulación, Sanji. Sintió su cintura siendo rodeada por sus fuertes, pero delicados brazos, ni siquiera se percató en que momento Sanji se recostó detrás de él, para poder abrazarlo por la espalda.

Sanji, al darse cuenta de que Zoro ya había despertado, se acercó a su oído y le susurró "hey marimo, creo que ya sabes por lo que vengo, ¿no?". Mientras decía esto, lamía y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Zoro, quien sufrió un escalofrío al sentir como Sanji, poco a poco iba dejando un caminillo de besos por todo su cuello, sacando algunos gemidos apagados del espadachín, quien inclinaba su cabeza para darle más espacio al cocinero.

Esta "relación" había comenzado hace ya más de un mes, había surgido una noche en que el espadachín y el cocinero bebieron de más. Habían llegado a un acuerdo: sería una relación de puro sexo, nada de involucrarse sentimentalmente. Aunque ambos aparentaran que era fácil mantener este tipo de relación, les resultaba muy difícil, ya que ambos estaban enamorados el uno del otro, pero no podían dejar que le otro se diera cuenta por miedo al rechazo.

Sanji, aprovechando que todos estaban tomando una siesta en la habitación de los chicos y las chicas estaban en la habitación de Nami, al notar que Zoro se mostraba más sumiso que de costumbre, lo tumbó en el suelo de la cubierta. El espadachín reaccionó al sentir como su haramaki y su camiseta eran removidos.

"Idiota, ¿qué crees que ha-haces?" decía esto con la respiración entre cortada por las caricias de Sanji. "¡Aquí podrían oírnos! ¡Los chicos podrían salir en cualquier momen- ¡aahhh~!" No pudo evitar dejar salir ese gemido cuando Sanji mordió uno de sus pezones, haciendo que su mente se quedara en blanco por unos momentos, antes de volver a gemir cuando el cocinero hizo lo mismo con su otro pezón.

"Si sigues gimiendo así, seguro que se despertarán". Sanji dejó sus pezones para recorrer con su lengua todo el abdomen del espadachín, quien sufría pequeños escalofríos por el placer que esas caricias le brindaban. Aprovechando la distracción de Zoro, Sanji terminó de despojarlo de su ropa, jalando de una sola vez sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Y ahí estaba Zoro, el espadachín que soñaba con convertirse en el mejor del mundo, desnudo, sudando y sonrojado debajo de él. Sanji se tomó un momento para admirar la escena antes de atacar la hombría ya despierta de Zoro con su boca, quien llevó una de sus manos a su boca para intentar silenciar sus incontenibles gemidos.

Otra parte del acuerdo al que habían llegado era que tendrían sexo cuando ambos quisieran, y se entregarían completamente al acto, para mayor disfrute. Otra regla era que no podían besarse en los labios. Esta había sido impuesta por Sanji, quien la razonó diciendo que no era necesario puesto que no habían sentimientos de por medio y para evitarlos (según él). Zoro aceptó esta regla solo para que Sanji no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero ya no lo soportaba, haría lo que fuera por elo cocinero, pero esto lo estaba matando, se sentía como un mero juguete para Sanji, y por más que le amara, no dejaría que hiciera más estragos con su corazón.

Los pensamientos del espadachín fueron interrumpidos por una inmensa ola de placer, que hizo que se corriera en la boca de Sanji. El cocinero se sorprendió, pero tragó el néctar con gusto. Quien diría que el espadachín podía ser tan sexy como para lograr eso. Sanji dejó el miembro de Zoro y se dirigió a su entrada, lamiéndola como si de un dulce se tratara.

"¡Aaahhh~ Sa-Sanji-iii~!". Zoo no podía evitar gemir el nombre del cocinero al sentir como su lengua entraba y salía de su entrada. Sanji dejó esta tarea para introducir uno de sus dedos en Zoro, preparándolo para lo que venía. Luego introdujo otro dedo mientras que con su boca y su otra mano le daba atención a los pezones del espadachín para distraerlo del dolor. Cuando ya estaba preparado, Sanji puso las piernas de Zoro sobre sus hombros, contemplando su rostro y sus ojos, y hasta entonces notó el mar de emociones que había en ellos. Perdido en su mirada, Sanji se introdujo en él de una sola estocada, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió como las manos de Zoro tomaban sus rostro y lo jalaban delicadamente, hasta sentir sus temblorosos labios.

Sanji abrió sus ojos como platos, viendo la expresión de Zoro, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente sonrojado. Sentía el temblor de sus manos y de sus labios, y sin saber que hacer, se quedó congelado. Zoro, al no obtener respuesta alguna del cocinero, se separó lentamente de sus labios, mirándolo a los ojos, con una emoción que Sanji logró identificar como miedo. Sin quitar sus manos del rostro de Sanji, el espadachín comenzó a hablar.

"S-Sanji, yo… yo te… te amo". Las palabras rondaban una y otra vez por la cabeza del cocinero. Se había quedado completamente paralizado, viendo directamente los ojos de Zoro, notando como estos comenzaban a humedecerse. Eso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. "Zoro…"

"Lo… lo sien-to, ¡lo siento!" gritó mientras perdía el control y comenzaba a luchar por no llorar, aunque fue en vano. "¡Ya no lo soportaba! Tener sexo contigo mientras fingía que no sentía nada por ti, ¡era una tortura! Y si, Sanji, tienes al espadachín que se convertirá en el mejor del mundo completamente a tus pies, ¡todo porque se enamoró perdidamente de ti!" Sanji no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se sentía en el cielo, pero Zoro no tenía idea, y que Sanji se mantuviera tan callado no ayudaba en nada.

Zoro seguía llorando, luego apartó su mirada de la de Sanji."Si ya no quieres tener nada conmigo, entonces puedes ir-" Zoro no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Sanji había tomado su barbilla y lo había besado de la manera más dulce que había podido imaginar. Sanji, al separarse de los labios de Zoro, se encontró con sus hermosos ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas, confusión y esperanza. Limpiando las lágrimas de Zoro con sus labios, Sanji dijo "no puedo dejar que ningún idiota haga llorar a mi marimo, en especial si ese idiota soy yo. Zoro" tomando el rostro del espadachín entre sus manos y acariciando sus mejillas "no sabes cuanto te amo. Hice este contrato porque creí que jamás me corresponderías, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonto que fui. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie más, baka marimo, y serás mío y de nadie más".

Dicho esto, Sanji comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Zoro, volviéndose loco con la dulzura de esos labios y su estrechez. Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro del espadachín, mientras ahogaba sus gemidos con sus besos. Luego el cocinero comenzó a aumentar el rito de sus estocadas, así como el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

"¡Ah-aahh~! ¡Saaan- jiii! Y- ya no pu-puedo maaa~! Me voy a c-correr" decía Zoro entre gemidos. "Y-yo también, ¡aahh~!" decía Sanji mientras aumentaba frenéticamente sus estocadas, tocando fuerte y rápidamente la próstata de Zoro, haciendo que este se corriera giiendo su nombre y manchándolos a ambos con su semilla.

Con dos estocadas más, Sanji se corrió gimiendo el nombre del espadachín, llenando su interior con su semilla. El cocinero colapsó sobre el cuerpo de Zoro. Cuando recuperaron el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones, Sanji salió lentamente del interior de Zoro, besándolo con ternura, se tumbó a su lado y lo atrajo a su pecho.

"Vaya, me sorprende que con tanto ruido, los chicos no hayan despertado" dijo Zoro divertido dándole un beso en el pecho a Sanji. "Entonces mejor nos apuramos, ¿no?" Dijo Sanji confundiendo a su ahora amante. "No quiero que nadie más que yo admire tu hermoso cuerpo". Sonrojado y aun más confundido, veía como Sanji se levantaba. El cocinero sonrío al ver esa linda expresión, levantándolo del suelo, cargándolo y caminando hacia adentro. " Sanji, ¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó sonrojado el espadachín. "A tomar un baño y a seguir la diversión" dijo Sanji guiñándole el ojo y besándolo.

"Entonces mejor te apuras" dijo Zoro entre besos. "Poer supuesto, baka marimo" dijo Sanji entrando al baño con Zoro entre sus brazos y cerrando la puerta.

~Fin~

A/N: bien, creo que hice a Zoro extremadamente uke en este one shotXD pero bueno, espero sus reviews, también quiero saber que opinan porque como estaré publicando en inglés y español, quisiera saber si creen que es lo suficientemente bueno para traducirlo al inglés.

Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
